


花的痛苦

by orphan_account



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 每一朵花有自己的故事，自己的痛苦和伤口。
Kudos: 13





	花的痛苦

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家喜欢这首诗 
> 
> 我用了好多力气篇这首诗

花的痛苦

被血污秽的紫洋水仙，你心事如海。  
你还好吗，我的美丽的洋水仙？  
你茎上的血，你不后悔吗？  
为何你总躲在角落？  
洋水仙啊，洋水仙，  
你为何而杀？

纯洁的雏菊，已经成了一朵满刺的玫瑰。  
你那天失去了什么？  
就像一场梦，你丧失了所有。  
洁白的雏菊，你在哪儿？  
你知道吗，  
你所遗失的一切，一直都在你心里。

**Author's Note:**

> 真感谢我朋友玉和伟（抱歉，我不确定）帮我修改这篇诗。如果没有你们，这篇诗因该会听起来怪怪的呵呵。


End file.
